Gruvia: Secret Lovers
by Spartacushand
Summary: This is set just after the grand magic games, from then on the story is different entirely so no spoilers. Gray fakes going on a job to get Juvia away from the guild hall as he has something he has to get off his chest...
1. Gruvia: Secret Lovers (Chapter 1)

**Gruvia: Secret Lovers**

An average day in the Fairy Tail Guild was playing out just as normal… Erza was eating cake, although it looked like the all the cakes were starting to take their effect on her hips and thighs, upon noticing this herself she decided it was time for more cake to make herself feel better. Cana was drinking away at dangerously high doses of alcohol straight from the barrel, so drunk her face was beginning to blush pink. Natsu was challenged by Elfman to a manly push-up competition and was being cheered on by happy and Lucy whilst Elfman had Mirajane and Lisana rooting for him. Gray had left recently to do a fairly hard job, one that would usually require two people but he insisted he was strong enough to go at it on his own and left with almost no one noticing. ALMOST… He knew deep down he could never slip anything past her. In fact, he counted entirely on the possibility and hoped that she would follow him into the forest because… he had to get something off his chest that was only for her ears. When he found himself on the road in a forested area, clear out of the way of the Fairy Tail guild hall, he shot a quick look behind him and sure enough, there she was… Juvia. Hiding behind a tree with just her head peeping out to keep an eye on him. She knew she had been spotted when Gray stopped in his path and smiled at her. Accepting her cover being blown, she slowly walked out from behind the tree in shame with her face blushed cherry pink. Gray walked towards her to meet her halfway with his hands in his coat pockets, moist with nervous sweat as he now knew he had to ask her here while they were alone. He already knew what the answer was going to be for his question… but it still made him nervous to ask.

"Gray… now that you have spotted me… may I accompany you for the rest of this job?" asked Juvia, her voice quivering.

"Job? I ain't on a Job… That was just a set up, I kinda figured you'd follow me…" Gray replies, he could feel his face blush more and more with every second. However, in comparison to the colour of Juvia's, Gray's blushing was nothing. He found himself gazing into her huge watery eyes that glistened like the stars of the galaxy, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He began to think how stupid he would sound after he asked Juvia his question, after all she had probably been praying for him to ask her every night, and he picked now to ask her this… but he had to do it sometime.

"Oh… You wanted me to follow you…" Juvia implies in her flirtiest voice, her eyes widening and her head rising. A small flicker of hope ignited in her eye so obvious Gray found it adorable, in her over whelming excitement for what she thought might be coming next she found herself not being able to sit still and began to bob up and down on the spot.

"Yeah… Listen there's something I gotta tell you" His voice becoming more assertive, he straightened up and took a deep breath… he had to do this now.

Juvia's eyes were now starting to water with anticipation, she adjusted her stance so she was ready to throw herself at Gray as soon as he said those words she had ever so longed to hear from the day she first met him.

"Just say it My Beloved" she was screaming in her head, barely able to stop it coming from her own lips.

"... There's this water fall over here that flows into this huge lake, and the water looks strange, like it has a rainbow inside it. I was wondering if it would maybe boost your magic attack powers and maybe even make you stronger" Stated Gray, hoping he didn't put her off just yet, he had to time it right.

Once again Juvia's hopes and dreams had gotten the best of her and had risen her hopes to high. It seemed that the universe didn't want these two to be together, just a simple passionate gaze would be enough to satisfy her beyond comprehension, but even that seemed to be asking too much from Gray, as it was always. Her watery eyes of happiness turned to misty eyes of sadness, her face that blushed with happiness was now flooded with the expression of both embarrassment and disappointment. She turned to hide her face from Gray, as she did not like show him her weaknesses.

"Juvia… You okay…" Gray asks noticing her tears and slight sniffles.

"Oh… look I'm sorry, I didn't know that you couldn't-" Gray began to explain pretending to jump to conclusions, it aced him to see her this way, but he wanted her to be happier than she had ever been when he confessed, so he would make her sad first, then her happiness would be amplified.

"It's… *sniff*... it's okay Gray… *hiccup* Thank You for trying... to help me get stronger… I…" She couldn't speak anymore, she turned, dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands in an attempt to suppress the sniffles and hiccups. Her mouth now filled with the taste of the saltiness of her own tears. Her face was tear stained and all of her willpower was focused on trying to stop crying and to be strong for her beloved, to show that she was okay and that she wasn't hurting. But inside she was once again shattered and would have to rebuild herself on her own for the next desperate attempt to get his attention.

"Juvia..." Gray whispered compassionately, his expression went from concerned to relaxed. He didn't want to see her like this anymore and grew the smallest one sided grin and approached Juvia. He did not look Pitiful nor concerned, he looked welcoming and warming. He walked around to her front and got down on one knee so he was eye level with her. He slowly placed his hands on her hands which were concealing her face and began gently trying to move them so that he could say this to her face.

"Gray… Please...*Suppressed Sniffle*... I'm fine…" Her grip on her face tightened as her tears began to seep through the gaps in her fingers once again. Though Gray's hands on hers began to weaken her for a short while, but she was determined to not let her beloved see her in such a state.

"Hey… I have something else I gotta tell ya, and it's kinda rude to not let me say this to your face, so…. Please let me see you" Gray spoke softly. Juvia couldn't believe what she had just heard… Gray had spoken with the utmost passion in his voice, no doubt from his heart and was aiming at her. Realizing that this wasn't another day dream of hers, Juvia's sobbing came to a very sudden stop. As if someone had hit a button to turn off her sadness. Through a small gap in her hands, Gray was sure he saw her frown turn into a very hopeful, happy smile. Juvia reluctantly removed her hands from her face, revealing running mascara, a tear stained face, a cute red blushed nose, Cherry like cheeks and eyes still flooded with water, but it was not tears of sadness in her eyes, they were tears of hope.

"Y… Yes?" Juvia mumbled gazing into Gray's eyes with an equal amount of passion as Gray's words. She began to bite her bottom lip from anticipation, looking as though she was ready to mouth the words that she ever so desperately needed to hear from him.

"I was wondering…" He whispered coming closer, placing both his hands on her warm cheeks and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Juvia snuggled her face against Gray's hand, goosebumps running all over her body… was this it? The moment she had been waiting for?

"...If you would have the time to do something for me?" He said standing back up and offering both his hands to her, but Juvia couldn't help but feel let down once again, and so her face began to leak with tears again, and the joyful look in Juvia's eyes died down. The happy look on her face vanished and was replaced with the look of mercy and desperation. Her huge smile turned to a sad frown, her lower lip trembling and quivering with sadness. She was on the verge of crying her heart out in front of the man she loved, Gray's face however had no change in it whatsoever. He maintained his look of passion and kept up his welcoming body language.

"...Would you go to dinner with me tonight?" Asked Gray as quietly as possible. Juvia wasn't sure if he was purposely getting her hopes up just to crush them or was genuinely asking her to dinner, but she didn't care.

"Jus… Just the…" her voice began to rise in pitch "…Two of us?!" she asked, the sadness in her voice slowly tuning up to excitement. Her eyes now began to dry themselves as she looked back up at her beloved to see him smiling at her. The tears that remained in Juvia's eyes only enhanced their magnificent sparkle, Gray felt privileged to see them at the peak of their beauty and still couldn't stop gazing into them, he wanted to take Juvia into his arms and carry her away from everything so they could be together, free of stress and responsibility.

"Well Ye-" Gray began but was interrupted by Juvia launching herself off the ground and onto him, wrapping both her arms around him and locking her hands around him, not willing to let go. She buried tear soaked face into Gray' chest, the feel of warm embrace was enough to melt even Gray down to his very core. Even though he was taken off guard by Juvia leaping onto him, he couldn't deny that this was the best way things would go down, and he wouldn't want it any other way. As they both fell, her arms only tightened around him, Gray's quick reflexes allowed him o respond quickly by wrapping one arm around Juvia's waist to keep her close to him and extended the other out to protect them from a hard fall. Juvia however was in a different place entirely. Freed from her cage of constant depression, hurt and desperation and was now safe in the warm embracing arms of her beloved, where she had longed to be for over a year and where she intended to stay forever.

Just before they hit the ground, Gray heard Juvia constantly repeating the words "I love you" into his chest. Gray had already turned to mush in Juvia's arms and decided he didn't care if they were falling, he swung his free arm around her waist and snuggled his face against her head. He finally had the chance to embrace his beloved and intended to start as soon as possible. Both of their grips tightened as they braced for impact, However Gray was making sure he took all of the damage, he had no intention of letting his beloved getting hurt, whereas Juvia had the same Idea.

As Juvia attempted to twist them in mid-air so she would be underneath Gray and take the damage, Gray made sure we was staying where he was, however Juvia was stronger than he expected and ended up overbalancing himself in the air and so they both ended up on their sides, sliding across the dusty ground but giggling as they came to a stop. Soon the giggling went quiet and the two just gazed at each other for a while. Juvia prayed this wasn't one of her stupid dreams, and Gray couldn't be happier that he had now got this off his chest and was now in the embrace of his beloved Juvia.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say that's a yes" Gray laughed breaking the silence, he wasn't hurt from the fall and neither was Juvia, but as Gray laughed, Juvia's face grew more serious.

"Gray, Why have you never asked this before? I have made my love for you clear as day ever since I first met you… why now?" She asked, her voice quivering with happiness and shock which she clearly could not help.

"When we first met, I didn't know what the feelings I had for you were, I needed some space to think about them... and when I knew for sure… I just couldn't get you alone. Like in Crocus, I was looking for you, then you came from behind me and asked me for dinner and you have no idea how much excitement I had building up, but then Lyon had to show up… and every other time we were alone I never had the confidence, and I didn't want to give you a hint so I just tried my best to ignore yo-" Gray's lips were pursed by Juvia's finger, her eyes watering with happiness again. They both sat up and met eye to eye, Gray placed both his hands on her cheeks. "Stop that crying now, you're strong" He whispered pressing his forehead against Juvia's. Juvia's face now shock, as Gray wasn't really one to show much compassion for others. He was one to let them get stronger on their own, upon Gray noticing her shocked expression, he giggled again and said

"One thing that most others don't get to know about me is… I ain't all just cold Ice…" Said Gray, Juvia smiled and wiped away her tears and before Gray had the chance to even breath another breath, she pressed her lips against his. She felt Gray tense up at first, as he didn't expect this. But slowly his body began to relax, Juvia placed her hand over Gray's…

They were one now.

After a moment or so, Juvia pulled away, her blush intensified as he smiled as her. "Sorry… I've just… wanted to do that for a while now…" Giggled Juvia, Gray laughed and winked at her.

"I think it's time we get back, I still have to treat you to dinner you know" said Gray raising one eyebrow at Juvia with his big half smile. He took her hands, helped her up and they both began to walk back to the guild hall hand in hand.

"Listen Juvia, now you know I like you, can we keep this a secret from Natsu and Happy and everyone? you know how they are…" Gray asked politely

"Of course my love, I agree" Sang Juvia skipping alongside Gray, both her hands clasped around his one hand.

"And hey, you don't have to hold my hand so tight, I'm not gonna run off anywhere" Gray giggled as he walked with a little skip in his own step, but was stopped by Juvia. She pulled him close, wrapped both her arms around him arm.

"Promise me Gray… Promise me you will never leave me" He could hear the sacred quiver in her voice, she still thought this was too good to be true and feared Gray might leave very soon, so she had to be sure he wouldn't as she knew Gray wouldn't break his promise to a friend. But Gray only found this clinginess more adorable than ever, and understood completely why she would ask him to do such a thing, had already made a vow to himself that should he ever become one with his beloved, he would never leave her or even neglect her as he had done so before.

"I Promise I will never leave you… I swear it by my life, I won't leave you. Ever" spoke Gray softly, this was without a doubt the best moment in Juvia's life, she stood on her tiptoes to reach him and slowly kissed him on the lips.

"That's our seal, that I will never leave you and you will never leave me, beloved" Stated Juvia when she pulled away. Gray in the heat of the moment swept Juvia off her feet and held her so close and tightly.

"This is our pact now, we stay together forever" Said Gray.

"Forever" Juvia repeated with a tearful smile, snuggling into Gray's chest, her hand on his heart. The guild hall was just ahead, as of then, they were secret lovers.


	2. Gruvia: Lies (Chapter 2)

**Gruvia: Lies**

It has now been two weeks since Gray confessed his new found feelings for Juvia, and two weeks was all it took for Gray to fall madly in love with Juvia. They had agreed to keep it secret, and at first it was hard for them to contain to keep from their friends who they also saw as family, both of them had their moments where they wanted to scream at the top of their lungs they were together, Juvia much more than Gray but they never did. At times Juvia wondered what the point was in keeping it secret, why should they have to hide their love for each other? The annoyance from Natsu and Happy wouldn't be much and Juvia had no reason to hide her love for him. But when they were alone together, none of that mattered to them, they had each other and that's all they ever wanted. They would never stay apart for long either, throughout the day Gray would act normal, but when no one was looking, he would look over at Juvia, whom never took her eyes off him and mouth the words "see you tonight" and smile at her. Sometimes if he was close enough and had enough time, he would sneak a quick kiss and then turn back to what he was doing. All the bushing, watching and admiring Juvia was doing when Gray was close to her everyone thought was normal as she had done that before. Whenever the clock struck ten, Gray and Juvia would meet in a huge field just outside of town and sit back to back, resting the back of their heads on each other's shoulders every night and just watch the stars together, talking about their future and what they wanted.

One night however, Juvia seemed quiet. Her voice was quiet, as if she was trying to hide something.

"Hey, you okay?" Gray asked looking away from the stars.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" Replied Juvia, but Gray noticed a small break in her voice which made her sound upset, turning his head on her shoulder to face her, he could see tears… she had been secretly crying on his shoulder. Upon noticing this, Gray instantly felt like a bad boyfriend for not noticing this earlier, but he noticed it now and he sure as hell wasn't going to do nothing about it. He quickly shifted his body to the side so that she would fall backwards, and with a surprised gasp she did. Just before she hit the ground, he caught her and laid her gently on his lap. This definitely put a smile on Juvia's face as it caught her by surprise, but fully exposed her tear stained face in the moons light. He didn't ask straight away why she was crying, as his main priority was to get her to stop crying. So with her still in his arms, he pulled her close into his warm, safe embrace and tightened his grip on her with all of his love to show her how much he did love her. After a moment, Juvia attempted to talk but Gray didn't want to hear it just yet as he wasn't sure she had stopped crying fully. Instead he released his grip on her and slowly lowered her back into his lap so he could face her. He quietly shushed her and kissed away her tears, one by one. He then saw that she was smiling and was happy as ever, so now Gray decided he could ask her the reason she was crying.

"What's wrong Juv?" Asked softly Gray, lightly stroking Juvia's damp cheek.

"It's just… Gray… I'm sorry but I must ask, are you… embarrassed by me?" Juvia asked, her eyes turning big and sad. These words rang through Gray's ears, he couldn't believe he had allowed this kind of question to be stuck in his beloved's head. What kind of boyfriend was he? Shocked and angry with himself, he came to his sense's after a moment and slowly calmed himself down, now wasn't the time to be mad, and despite how much he hated himself for letting Juvia think this, he knew why she asked it and knew he would have to explain it sooner or later.

"What possible reason could I ever have to be embarrassed by you" Giggled Gray, twizzling Juvia's hair round his finger. Juvia sat up and snuggled into her beloved's chest and placed her hand over his heart.

"I don't know Gray, that's why I'm asking... I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" Juvia asked, lightly tickling Gray's chest in circular motions with her finger. It was times like this when Gray loved Juvia the most. When she got worried and insecure, he found it extremely, deliciously adorable, and gave him a chance to reassure her how important she was to him. Juvia was very quickly becoming the most important thing in Gray's life, and it was times like these when he noticed it and embraced it.

"And what do you think you have done wrong?" Gray asked taking Juvia's free hand. She hadn't done anything wrong, he just wanted to hear if she thought she was doing anything wrong so he could tell her that it wasn't, she was simply perfect. He knew he should tell her why he asked to keep their relationship a secret, but first he wanted to get the most out of this moment as he loved it so much, it was one of Gray's very bad habits. He didn't realise some things when he enjoyed these moments, he didn't even think about the possibility that Juvia's fear of Gray being embarrassed by her could have been eating away at her for a few days now and she may have even been losing sleep over it, Gray only considered these things when he wasn't enjoying himself anymore.

"Maybe I was too clingy… or you're bored of m-" Juvia began, with her eyes getting misty again, but she was cut off by Gray pressing his lips against hers. Gray now felt worse than before, he had been letting her think something like this. Gray couldn't get enough of Juvia's clinginess, it showed how much she loved him and that she wasn't going anywhere, and how could he ever get bored of her… he couldn't get enough of her. She wasn't some toy he could get bored off, he thought of her as his potential soul mate, destined to be continuously interlocked throughout time until death do them part. He felt as though he had broken his vow to himself, as he had thrown her feelings aside and only thought about what he wanted. What if she wanted to tell others about them? Gray never considered she may have been uncomfortable with lying to her friends who were her family. He had clearly not shown enough love in their relationship, or at least not as much as Juvia had been showing towards him. She treasured every single moment she was with Gray as she had longed for it for over a year, whereas Gray hadn't even told Juvia that he loved her yet. Gray pulled away from his kiss to Juvia, leaving her speechless, but Gray didn't want her talking anyway. She had suffered in silence for god knows how long… now it was his turn to talk to her. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't go thinking like that Juv, its dangerous for our relationship…" Said Gray, clutching Juvia has tightly as he could, his own eyes watering with anger and hatred for himself, just thinking about how she must have felt brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Replied Juvia noticing Gray's tears,

"No! don't apologize, you haven't done anythin'… All you have done is love me, I'm the one who should be sorry, you've been left alone enough to think that I'm embarrassed by you!" Said Gray, his voice broke as tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"I'm so… so sorry" He added, thinking about how this must have worried her. But he realised he didn't want Juvia thinking that she was the reason her beloved was crying, so he pulled himself together and extinguished his anger with himself, and instead saved Juvia's words that still rang throughout his head to use them as a lesson for what happens when he doesn't love Juvia as much as she loved him. There was silence between the two, Gray wiped away his tears and calmed himself down.

"So… You're not bored or embarrassed me?" asked Juvia brightening up and smiling at Gray, making him forget instantly how angry he was with himself.

"You kidding?" Giggled Gray smiling back at her

"I can't get enough of you!" He laughed, rolling them both over and snuggling his head into the top of Juvia's chest. They went from embracing each other in their arms to rolling around in a playful wrestling match to see who could end up on top of the other. They both laughed away as the role of dominator kept switching between them both. Gray had underestimated Juvia's strength greatly, she was clearly one of Phantom Lord's strongest wizards for a reason. Gray decided to use her greatest weakness against her, which was without a doubt tickling. When Juvia was on top of him, he seized his opportunity to weaken her, first he went for the stomach catching her off guard, she began to scream with laughter, unable to catch her breath. While continuing to tickle her, he rolled them both over. Now Gray was dominating with his tickle technique, moving round her stomach to her side ribs and from there to her underarms. She squirmed and squealed with laughter, but she couldn't escape his grip. Gray laughed along with her as she gasped for air and begged for mercy. As Juvia was happy enough to be crying with laughter at this point, Gray felt just as happy enough to forgive himself just this once. At this point nothing and no one else mattered, it was just the two of them that mattered to each other.

He slowly let up Juvia so she could catch her breath, holding her arms behind her head just in case she tried to switch roles as the dominator. Both of them were now fresh out of breath and breathing heavily, but still managing to laugh a little. Soon they both turned quiet and gazed upon each other's eyes, smiling. There was a very fast rising sexual tension between the two after that rather frisky wrestling match, but Gray couldn't focus on that as he still had to answer Juvia's question in full. Gray kissed Juvia on the lips and helped her up.

"Listen Juv, I'm not embarrassed by you… at all, it's just that… Well…" Gray couldn't finish his sentence, he had gotten too shy. Juvia noticed this immediately and knew exactly how to loosen him up a little. Juvia had been wanting to do this since they started coming to this field at ten… She pulled Gray close enough so that he could smell her perfume and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give. When she finally pulled away, Gray's face was blushed pink and he began struggling for words. Just as the first real sense making string of words were about to leave Gray's lips, Juvia put pursed them with her finger and shushed him very slowly. She then leant in as if she going to do the same thing again, but did it very slowly. So slow Gray began to feel impatient, she was so mouth-watering he could barely contain himself, the scent of her perfume being caught in the wind blowing towards him made it much worse… but this was what Juvia wanted. When she was so close that he could feel her breath, he opened his mouth slightly, closed his eyes and tilted his head anxiously ready for it, he was screaming on the inside for it to just happen, he wanted her so badly, she quickly moved passed his mouth and went very close to his ear.

"Catch me if you can" Juvia Whispered, Gray's eyes slowly opened. She giggled and skipped into a nearby forest that was near the edge of the field. Gray stood frozen not knowing what to do, his face only growing more pink.

"Chase me silly" Juvia laughed from inside the forest, Gray decided to go along with Juvia's game and ran into the forest looking for her. He shot a quick glance from left to right where her footsteps stopped and saw the bottom of her long blue dress turn round a corner into some bushes. Gray ran after it, but when he turned round the corner, he saw nothing.

"I'm right here" He heard very close in his ear, he spun on his heels as fast as he could and saw Juvia skipping off in the opposite direction. He could hear her small giggles which only allured him towards her, he ran as fast as he could and attempted to grab her from behind, only to fall straight through her body and get soaked in water.

"You have to do better than that beloved" He heard Juvia giggle as she walked into the bushes beside him. Her voice sounded so sexy and cute it was almost unbearable, he had to get his hands on her, it was driving him insane. He leapt through the bushes and came out into a big circular clearing in the forest filled with extraordinary flowers, fireflies and was perhaps the only part in the forest where the top wasn't covered by leaves. You could see the stars perfectly and had an amazing view of the huge moon that illuminated the forest.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Juvia spoke from behind him very softly, he felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind, she then rested her chin on Gray's shoulder looking up into the night sky, she was so beautiful in the light that the moon provided. He turned her head on his shoulder to face him, and he finally got to kiss her. After a minute of intimate kissing, Gray felt the sexual tension rise again to dangerous levels and so he went to pulled away. As he did, Juvia lightly tugged on his bottom lip and tightened her grip around his waist. This seduced Gray greatly and he began to melt in Juvia's arms, the sexual tension still rising.

"Remember how we first made skin contact?" Whispered Juvia, pressing her body very tightly against Gray's back. He giggled and relaxed back into her body, knowing it was when he accidentally touched her breast during their first fight. Now that Juvia had loosened him up a bit and he had relaxed himself, Gray decided he didn't even care if he sounded stupid with his reason.

"The reason I don't want the other to know about us is… Because I ignored you for a long time, some of the guys back at the guild even said it was cruel the way I treated you… and now I'm with you they may think differently of me. But I know it was a bad idea to lie to our friends, and it makes me feel worse that I'm the one who asked you to do that. We can tell them if you want" Said Gray turning around in Juvia's arms to face her and placing his hands on her hips.

"I would love it if we could tell them my beloved, thank you" Said Juvia tiptoeing to kiss Gray on the cheek and then she looked passionately into his eyes and smiled as she thought about telling Lucy and Cana about this.

"We should get back; It's starting getting late" Said Gray taking both of Juvia's hands.

"Yes of course my beloved, I am getting rather tired." Juvia yawned.

"Well don't go passing out on me" Gray laughed, but the look on Juvia's face told Gray she wasn't at 100% energy after all that skipping she had been doing to get him to chase her, she looked as though she was struggling to stand.

"You're really that tried huh?" Gray giggled.

"No… I'll be fi-" Juvia began but Gray didn't want to hear it, he swept her straight off her feet.

"You sleep Juv, I'll carry you back" Whispered Gray, but little did he know that Juvia was just acting tired, she just couldn't get enough of being in his arms.

"Thank you Gray… I love you…" Juvia whispered pretending to fall asleep in his arms.

"I… huhhh... -" Gray couldn't say it back, he wasn't good at saying big, committed words like that to people… even if he wanted to say them, he would get shy and go all quiet.

"It's okay if you can't say it yet beloved, just know that I love you" Juvia yawned. Gray felt bad and hung his head in shame knowing how badly he wanted to blurt it out. After of 5 minutes of pretending to be asleep, Juvia heard Gray speaking to her thinking she was asleep.

"I do love you Juv, I really do… I don't even know what I would do without you anymore, I just can't say it to you when you're… you know… awake. I'm sorry for that… You deserve to be told it every single day." He said to her, Juvia felt like leaping on him kissing every inch on of his face, but that would ruin the moment, in their entire relationship that was the one time Gray had said something like that too her, she wanted it to be special so she continued pretending to be asleep, but she couldn't help but smile a little because she was so happy to hear those words. When they arrived back at Juvia's room, Gray took off Juvia's coat, laid her on her bed and kissed her gently on the cheek. As she listened to Gray's footsteps approach the door, she heard them come to a halt before shutting it…

"You're a bad actor" Giggled Gray and closed the door.


	3. Gruvia: Forever (Chapter 3)

**Gruvia: Forever**

Juvia lay in bed knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep after what had just happened… Gray knew she had been awake. Had he been aware of her pretending to be asleep the whole time? She couldn't even speak she was so embarrassed, she just rolled over, buried her face in her pillow and began to groan. But she hadn't thought it through all the way yet… He had finally said that he loved her, possibly knowing she was awake and listening. She began to squeal with excitement in her pillow and began thinking about the future.

"You… Okay Juv?" Asked a voice from the other side of the room, Juvia's heart sank and her face dropped. Gray hadn't left yet… Juvia had forgot to actually check he was gone. She began to cry loudly in her pillow becoming aware of Gray's presence, as she did Gray giggled to himself.

"What are you doing in here" she moaned into her pillow, Gray could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"If you want me gone just say…" Gray laughed, he knew that no matter what the situation was, she would never send him away from her company, but thinking about it nor would he. She moaned into her pillow louder and began to kick her legs and flail her arms in frustration, Gray couldn't help but giggle even more, he found it adorable that she was so embarrassed.

"Okay then, I'll just go" said Gray when he was able to control the hysterical giggling, he turned on his heels, opened the door and as he went to leave she stopped him.

"Noooooo!" cried Juvia in her pillow. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder smiling with satisfaction.

"Staaaaaaaay" She moaned, her face still buried in her pillow. She then slid over in her single bed to the very far edge, while still managing to keep her face smudged in her pillow.

"Didn't quite hear that" Said Gray loudly, Juvia let out a large groan, but then began to giggle in her pillow and release the cutest little moans. She lifted her head from the pillow

"I want you to stay with me" She laughed, sitting up and patting the space in front of her. Gray smiled teasingly and didn't move.

"I don't know, you seem upset so I might just lea-" Gray began, But Juvia Interrupted him, she knew exactly what he was doing and knew how to handle it. By testing her new idea which she had heard works on almost all boys…

"Please… I want you to stay with me beloved" Juvia whimpered using what she called, her "puppy technique" She would pull a sad puppy face by trembling her lower lip and giving Gray her sad eyes to look like she was on the brink of tears. Then she would speak in small high pitched whimpers and cries, sounding like a crying puppy. She tried her best to pull it off, and from the look on Gray's face she could tell it had worked its charm. His teasing smile vanished instantly and he walked in and shutting the door, a smile grew on Juvia's face as she wondered how long this puppy technique would work on her beloved.

"You're such a little tease" Juvia giggled as Gray approached the small single bed. In the whole two weeks they had been together, they had not once slept together, Juvia began to wonder if this would be the night they made their first baby out of the twenty-two she had fantasized about many times. Gray threw aside his jacket which he was shirtless underneath and lay down next to Juvia. There they lay on top of the covers, the sexual tension between the two was higher than it had ever been, Juvia snuggled up against him and began lightly stroking his six pack with her finger nail. Gray turned his head to face her, she looked very cute with one side of her face smushed against a pillow.

"Oh how I have dreamed of this moment Gray, Thank You for making it come true" Whispered Juvia shifting herself closer to Gray and kissing his bottom lip.

"I'm not afraid anymore Juv... I'm sure of it now. I can say it… I can." Gray stuttered, turning on his side so both their bodies were facing each other.

"I Love You.." Said Gray, this was the first time he had said that to anyone, and it felt good to say it. Gray who was usually emotionless was confessing his feelings to someone, his eyes began to brighten as he said it.

"I can say it… I love you… I love you Juv!" Gray began to shout happily.

"Okay, okay!" Juvia giggled placing her hand over his mouth and rolling on top of him. But he couldn't help it, he was always so emotionless but Juvia had brought out the love long imprisoned inside him and he was so happy about it, and if she brought it out... It could only mean that he truly really did love her more than anything in the world, and that she was his true soul-mate. He couldn't stop himself from saying it, he wanted to repeat it with every sentence he said.

"I get it babe, you love me. I love you too" Giggled Juvia happily

"Babe?" Gray asked, his words muffled by Juvia's hand.

"Yes… I heard it's what others couples call each other sometimes" Explained Juvia removing her hand.

"It's okay if you're not ready to start with that stuff" Juvia mumbled seeing the blushing on Gray's face.

"Well that depends…" Said Gray, his voice suddenly starting to deepen, he sounded lustful and sexy to Juvia.

"Do couples that love each other do it?" Asked Gray sitting up underneath Juvia and coming nose to nose with her.

"Yes…" Gasped Juvia itching to take hers and Gray's clothes off, she felt dirty for a short moment but came back to her senses. As Gray may still be shy to this, she decided she wouldn't be the one to come onto him no matter how much she wanted to.

"Well then… babe… I love you" Gray whispered in Juvia's ear. He was unable to move as his arms were still tucked under Juvia's knees and he didn't want to prompt her to move off.

"I love you too, but let's not get TOO excited" Juvia Giggled, biting her bottom lip in order to contain herself. She would wait for Gray to come onto her, no matter how long it took.

"Why not?" Asked Gray, raising one eyebrow at her and growing the biggest one sided grin.

Juvia smiled and blushed pink, thanking the gods above that he wasn't going to wait long. She had fantasized about this moment so many times and in many different scenarios but now it was all real, and she was sure she was ready for this. She had had boyfriends before, but none that she had sexual intercourse with, and she was happy that she never did because now she can share this special experience with the man that made all her Ex's seem like nothing... Gray Fullbuster. Gray had never had sex or even a girlfriend at that, but words couldn't express how much he loved her, he was ready to go all the way with her, he was sure he wouldn't be too bad as a first timer. He was happy he wasn't giving his virginity to someone that would leave in the morning, he was giving it to someone he could trust enough to get attached too, his soulmate... Juvia Lockser.

They both wanted to consummate their relationship as they were both certain they loved each other. Juvia pressed her hands against Gray and laid him back down onto the bed. She gave him a last moment to think just in case he got cold feet, but he didn't do anything but smile at her. Overwhelmed with happiness and lust, she couldn't wait anymore, she leant down and kissed Gray's bottom lip. This very quickly progressed to very intimate french kissing, Juvia paused it all for small moment and sat up so she could remove her shirt and bra. The night got more and more intimate and ended with Gray relaxed on top of Juvia, both of them were sweating and panting, but this had without a doubt been the best night of their lives. The experience for both of them was nothing too painful nor too pleasurable, but rather was a very passionate and enjoyable bonding activity for them both which brought them closer than any normal kiss would. The two soon feel asleep in each other's arms without a care or a thought in the world, of what happen when they woke up…

They Were Now Truly One Forever.


	4. Gruvia: Confession (Chapter 4)

**Gruvia: Confession**

"Where the hell is he! He's not in his room… check and see if Juvia's seen him!"

"Aye Sir!"...

Gray's slowly opened his eyes to see Juvia's bedroom door wide open and Happy hovering mid-air, struggling for words and traumatised by what he had laid eyes upon. Gray was also at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something fast. "Happy! wa-" Gray yelped jumping up and out of the covering of Juvia's bed sheets fully exposing his naked body. Happy screamed and flew off as fast as he could.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!" Happy cried out flying down the hall to get him. Gray started panicking thinking about what to say, but Juvia behind him who had awoken to Happy's screaming was giggling away to herself. Gray went to get dressed before Natsu entered but found himself quickly restricted and pulled on to bed by the arms of Juvia.

"It's okay Babe… Remember, you promised we could tell them" Said Juvia, Gray remembered and realised how badly he had screwed up by not specifying how they found out.

"Yeah, but like this? Like in bed… naked?" Gray asked shooting back under the covers as he could hear Natsu running up the hall.

"Why not?" Giggled Juvia, "Happy has already told Natsu, and he's going to tell everyone no doubt, so why try to change the look of the situation?" Juvia asked. After a moment of trying to find an argument, he realized Juvia was right, and so he just laughed and accepted what was going to happen.

"GRAY?! what you doin' in Juvia's bed man?" Asked Natsu now standing in the doorway looking very confused, but he knew the reason why Gray was in bed with Juvia with no clothes on, he just had to hear it from Gray himself.

"Because… me and her are…" Gray began, but the awkwardness of explaining this situation to his best friend had gotten the best of him and he couldn't finish. Juvia laughed and popped her head up over Gray shoulder.

"Because me and him are together now" stated Juvia smiling sweetly. This seemed to be too much for Natsu to take in for such a short amount of time, so he took it slowly and processed it at his own speed. As he analysed the situation, he first realised that one of his best friends Gray had kept something like this from him…

"GRAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Yelled Natsu hopping on one foot, his face red and his eyes white with rage.

"Yeah Gray! I thought we were friends!" Added Happy behind Natsu crossing his arms, the situation wasn't as scary for him anymore. Gray scowled leapt of out of bed still with no clothes on and clonked his head against Natsu's engaging in a head wrestling match

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Growled Gray, pushing Natsu's head back.

"Yeah! But you still could have!" Snapped Natsu through gritted teeth pushing back Gray's head, completely ignoring the fact he was naked.

"Why! Jealous!?" Barked Gray levelling the head wrestling competition.

"What?! Those are fighting words!" Yelled Natsu, Growling with anger.

"Oh Yeah?!" Replied Gray with an evil smile, clenching his first ready to hit Natsu. Juvia sighed with laughter, even in this situation Gray and Natsu didn't change their attitude towards one another, their friendship was a rather strange but special one.

"What's with all the loud voices! Did you guys find Gray ye-" Lucy had just stumbled upon perhaps the strangest sight she had ever seen… a naked Gray and a fully clothed Natsu engaged in a head wrestling match in Juvia's room.

"Gray! Put some clothes on!" Lucy shouted shielding her eyes.

"Whatever!" Replied Gray walking away from Natsu and over to his clothing pile. Lucy, peeped through her hands and saw Juvia hiding herself under the cover of the bed sheets and figured out what the situation was. Blushing red with embarrassment, she gestured Natsu and Happy to leave the room.

"Sorry to interrupt... we just wanted to let Gray know that there's a job for us all... He doesn't HAVE to come of course, or you can come too Juvia… If you want… Or not you know… no pressure… again so sorry about barging in on you… and… we will just leave you to it" Stuttered Lucy backing out the room and shutting the door.

"I can't believe you guys barged in on them like that!" Lucy shouted from behind the door, which was followed by the sound of Lucy hitting both Natsu and Happy.

"Ow! Hey it wasn't me it was Happy!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu! I thought we were friends!" Cried Happy.

"Just GO!" Lucy's voice echoed down the hall as Natsu and Happy ran from her.

"Well that wasn't how I imagined they'd find out" Said Gray pulling up his underwear and pants.

"Well how did you think they would find out?" Asked Juvia putting on her bra and pants.

"I dunno... just different from that. I thought it would happen on our terms" Explained Gray pulling on his shirt and socks.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, but at least there's no more lies between our friends anymore… Thank you for letting me tell them." Juvia Yawned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Laughed Gray trying his damn hardest not to blush.

"You can't fool me with that act anymore" laughed Juvia raising one eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean… what act" Replied Gray, but he knew what she was talking about. He had always been able to play off a tough guy act to whomever he wanted, weather he loved them or not, but he all of a sudden, Juvia could see right through it and that scared him knowing he couldn't fool her anymore. But he loved Juvia in a different way... he couldn't quite describe the love he felt for her, but It was a love so powerful that just the thought of Juvia would give him butterflies, it was a love so powerful that it actually gave Juvia power over him… more power than any other wizard could muster. Even if the strongest wizard in the world trained for a million years, they wouldn't they wouldn't have even come close to having as much power over him as Juvia had. It was a love so powerful that it refreshed itself every time he saw her, making every time he saw her feels as if it was the first. It was a love so powerful that it restricted him of any negative thoughts towards her because when he looks at her, all he feels is love and butterflies. It was a love so powerful that it grew like the universe, everyday it just got uncontrollably bigger and expanding every second of everyday which he was powerless to was a love so powerful that it could daze him for day on end if it needed to. It was a love so powerful that he felt as though he could live off it. It was a love so powerful that it had the power to stretch time, as when he saw her time seemed to stop. It was a love so powerful that it blinded him of her imperfections, as now she had none. To him she was just perfect.

"Don't give me that, I know what your like and it's not that" Said Juvia pulling on her dress and hat. As much as Gray hated to admit it, Juvia was right, she did know what he was like, more than anyone else in the guild. Gray put on his shoes, pulled on his jacket, assisted Juvia with her boots and they both walked hand in hand down to the Guild Hall, expecting everyone to be jumping and asking questions about them both, but that wasn't the case.

Everyone went about their normal routine as if nothing was different. "Guess Natsu hasn't ran his fat mouth yet" said Gray,

"You wanna repeat that!" Yelled Natsu from behind Gray.

"Oh You!" Groaned Gray turning to face him.

"Yeah! And I didn't tell anyone because I THOUGHT you might want to tell everyone yourself!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Whatever, just keep your voice down Idiot" Growled Gray, But Natsu had lost interest in the conversation entirely as an eating competition had just broken out in the guild hall between Elfman and Gajeel.

"Hey! wait I want in!" Yelled Natsu running towards the Competition, using the tables in his path as launch pads.

"Get out of here Salamander! this is for men" Snapped Gajeel.

"What! You afraid you're gonna lose to me or somethin'?!" Laughed Natsu.

"What did you say?!" snarled Gajeel clenching his fist.

"You Heard Me!" Natsu snapped back clenching his fist.

"Guys, stop there's plenty of food here for everyone to participate" Said Levi Breaking the two apart. Natsu decided he would like to eat rather than fight right now, so he took his seat next to Elfman and readied himself.

"Okay everyone ready? 1… 2…" Before she could reach three Natsu and already took his first bite, as had Elfman. Gajeel was taken by surprise as he was waiting for three, but he knew he wasn't going to lose just because they got a small head start and dug in as fast as he could. Natsu was going as fast as he could, having two slabs of meat in each hand at a time, biting into them so fast he didn't appear to be chewing them. Gajeel had eaten the cutlery that had been presented with his plate on accident had put 3 slabs of meat together, one on top of the other and had half of it in his iron jaws over them. Elfman had managed to fold 4 slabs of meat into his mouth, he looked as though he had no intention of swallowing the current amount of food in his mouth just yet.

"Aren't our friends wonderful?" Juvia giggled to Gray.

"Yeah, They can be annoying sometimes, but you're right... they're our friends, and the closest thing to family" Agreed Gray.

"Careful… Someone might hear you" Juvia giggled resting her chin on Gray's Collarbone.

"You think they would hear me over all that screaming and chanting?" Asked Gray gesturing towards the roaring crowd of Fairy Tail members.

"Don't you want to go and join in?" Asked Juvia.

"Nope, we got better things to do" said Gray looking at her smiling and nodding towards her stomach. They had to see if they were due a child, as the sex they had last night was unprotected. Gray wasn't worried about it and neither was Juvia, if Gray was to be a father, then he was to be a father. That's the way he looked at it, he had no intention of running or asking for an abortion.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Asked Juvia taking Gray's hand.

"Well I guess we will have to… you know…" Began Gray, Juvia looked as though she facing her worst fear, her eyes began to water and her grip tightened on Gray's hand tightened as though he was an object she afraid of losing, but Gray was just teasing her. "Get Married" said Gray quietly. Juvia's face quickly went from looking as though she was facing her worst fear to her living a dream.

"Really?!" Juvia squeaked in excitement.

"Well Ye-" Gray began but noticed something. The Guild Hall had become unusually quiet... He spun around and saw everyone in the Guild with their hands over their mouths gaping mouths, looking as though they had just seen a miracle.

"How long have you been there?" Gray asked through gritted teeth.

"Since Pregnant…" Replied Levi removing her hand promptly. Natsu burst into laughter, Gajeel followed next, then Laxus, then Romeo and then the entire Guild began to erupt with laughter and cheers. Gray and Juvia both blushed with embarrassment.

"Couldn't you see them?!" Gray asked Juvia attempting to shout over the laughter.

"No, you were in the way" Juvia shouted equally as loud.

"He Loooooooooves her!" Sang Happy. Then entire Guild began to chant

"Gray Loves Juvia! Gray Loves Juvia! Gray Loves Juvia" the guild may have seemed to be laughing at Gray and Juvia, but really there was all so happy for the both of them, they just had a weird way of expressing it to them. Everyone in Fairy Tail had a unique way of expressing things and that is what made them all different, but one quality they all shared, was love for their own. The love they shared for their Family would never be overpowered nor would it disappear, even after death. Their love for their family was eternal. Forever.


	5. Gruvia:Emotions (Chapter 5)

**Gruvia: Emotions**

"Gray Loves Juvia! Gray Loves Juvia! Gray Loves Juvia!" Chanted on the guild riddled with excitement, Gray and Juvia began to giggle with the guild while trying to hide their blushing. After a while the two were congratulated by the guild and then they all went back to doing their own thing. Gray sat next to Juvia for the first time in front of the rest of the guild, and felt honestly more free than he had ever done. They both laughed together about the situation and had a nice meal together. When they were done they looked at the guild board to see if there was anything that could get them away for a while. They could take on the group of Bandits in the next town over, or they could go and work together to take down a monster sighted near an off road track halfway to the next town. Or they could just take a small vacation and go somewhere, they both had enough money and could do with a little time off. They could now do whatever they wanted without being worried about being seen by other guild members, all they wanted to do now was not leave each other's side, however Juvia was more willing to admit it than Gray.

"So what do you wanna do?" Asked Juvia looking at the guild board, Gray scowled at the many wanted potters and job posters, there were many to pick from. He wanted one that wouldn't require much work so they could focus most of the time on themselves, but he also didn't want to be bored and out of the fight too much, otherwise Natsu might get ahead of him in strength.

"You sure you wanna do a job Juv? I mean, we gotta check some stuff off our suspicion list first." Replied Gray nodding at Juvia stomach. Gray wondered if having a would surprise the guild, whereas Juvia was thinking of potential names for both boy and girl. She liked "Lee" for a boy, or "Jane" for a girl. She kept repeating the full names in her head… "Lee Fullbuster… Jane Fullbuster… Lee Lockser… Jane Lockser" She liked the sound of them, but didn't know if Gray would. But that she could tell him if she really did turn out to be pregnant. She also couldn't stop herself from thinking about walking down the aisle with her beloved Gray, and what was better was that he was the one whom had suggested it! But she then thought about how her and Gray had only been together for 2 weeks and a few days… can you really love someone in that amount of time? Juvia asked herself this until it actually worried her. As her and Gray talked over the next few hours, he noticed her change in attitude.

"Hey are you okay?" Gray asked, Juvia forced a fake smile and nodded, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Just like Juvia could now see through his tough guy act, he could see through her happy act.

"Come on… What's up Juv?" He asked again sounding much more softer and concerned for her, she gave a small sigh and gave up the happy act. Gray giggled as he saw her slight frustration with him being able to see through her act, he took her hand.

"You can tell me, what's wrong?" added softly trying to look helpful. Juvia quickly debated with herself in her head if weather she should go ahead with this or not, she ended with deciding she could give it a shot.

"I'm thinking about before, when you said he might have to get married" Began Juvia, Gray smile turned in a serious face as he knew she was serious about this.

"Were you being serious?" She asked nervously, Gray began to think about his words, the more he thought on them the more he question them. After taking a few moments to think he came to the realisation that marriage might not be the best thing for him right now. He wasn't sure if he would be throwing the rest of his life away or not.

"I don't know…" He said slowly looking thoughtful, Juvia who had liked Gray for much longer than they had been together looked as though this was a bullet to the gut. Her face changed and she looked very upset, Gray noticed this and went to continue quickly.

"I'm not saying it won't ever happen… just maybe not now" He added trying to sound calming, but Juvia couldn't stop herself from saying what she said next.

"Then what if I'm pregnant?" She said rather sternly, this caused Gray to think more deeply about his decision. However after a while of thinking he still came to the same conclusion… he didn't think he wanted to get married just yet.

"Then maybe when the baby's born, we can get married." Suggested Gray, he thought that sounded like a nice amount of time to decide and for them to fall deeper in love together and decide if they were right for each other. But Juvia looked at it as nine months full of windows for Gray to leave her, she didn't want to sound like a desperate girlfriend, but she had been chasing Gray for so long and now that she had him… she didn't want to let go of him ever for give him a chance to leave. She knew how bad it sounded, even in her head but that was just the kind of attachment she had developed for him. Not to mention how bad she was going to look if she did get pregnant, and she would be yelling at him a lot which would make him want to leave. She knew if they were married, Gray would be with her forever and would be passive to bad things such as phases of strange cravings for weird food and small but constant yelling's while she was pregnant.

"So you don't want to get married right now?" Asked Juvia, Gray nodded in reply, but he wasn't entirely fond of all the questions and could tell she was questioning if he was going to stay with her through pregnancy.

"Why, do you think I'm going anywhere?" Gray asked in annoyance, Juvia picked up on his sudden change in attitude and decided to let him vent to let out his anger.

"Even if me and you don't work out… I've been here for much longer then you have and my family's here." He added trying to calm down, but Juvia now had things to say.

"My family are here too you know, I just wanted to know if you were serious about getting married" Replied Juvia trying not to get mad, she didn't like how he assumed she didn't see anyone there as her family.

"Yeah whatever…" Sighed Gray, but this set Juvia off even more.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped back at him.

"Nothing… Just forget about it" Replied Gray trying to calm her down, but Juvia insisted that he explain himself.

"What? You think that just because you've been here longer that everyone likes you more than me and they are not my family too?!" Said Juvia loudly, luckily the guildhall was louder the laughter and chatter of the other guild members, however Natsu and Lucy who were nearby heard her and approached their table to see what was going on. They saw them both approaching and they both went quiet, however it was clear as day that Juvia in the best mood for talking.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Asked Lucy seating herself on their table followed by Natsu, Juvia gave a large sigh and decided she would go first.

"I just found out that Gray thinks that you guys don't see me as family like you see him." She began but Gray interrupted.

"I never said that! I don't think that either, It's just… you did kinda try to destroy us at one point." Said Gray. Lucy and Natsu didn't say anything, but Juvia's eyes began to tear up.

"You're gonna bring THAT up?! Is that what you think of me?" She began to cry, Gray knew instantly he had said the wrong thing and didn't know what to do and neither did Natsu or Lucy, but Gray knew he had to say something because he didn't much like seeing her like this.

"Juv look…" Gray began trying to comfort Juvia by placing his arms around her but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me, why would you want to touch someone who tried to destroy your guild huh?! Because that's all I am right? just an enemy who lost and decided to join you?!" She cried even more, she was starting to turn heads now. Gray wanted to calm the situation but he didn't know how, she wouldn't let him touch her and she wouldn't listen to what he had to say. So Natsu and Lucy decided to separate them both to give Juvia some time to think.

"Gray, common man." Said Natsu standing up and gesturing towards the door of the guildhall. Gray looked at the door and then back and Juvia as if desperately thinking of what to say to her to cheer her up, but Lucy shook her head and pointed to the door too, and then nodded towards Juvia to say "I got this." Gray realised he was out of options and had just said the wrong thing to her and couldn't fix it himself. He gave a small sigh and got up from the table, as did Natsu.

"That's not what I meant" Gray sighed as he walked past Juvia and out of the Guildhall with Natsu while Lucy went and sat next to Juvia, not everyone in the guild had noticed what had happened but the situation did turn a few heads. Gray was just happy Natsu and Lucy were there to help bring the drama to a stop.

"Thanks" Said Gray to Natsu as they got outside the guild.

"No worries man, you looked like you could use some fresh air." replied Natsu.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Said Gray as they continued to walk into town. Happy soon followed, but he had no idea of what had happened as he did not see the situation with Juvia and Gray, so Natsu and Gray kept quiet about it for now. After a few hours and talking and laughing, the three crossed paths with Wendy and Carla in the market. Wendy was as happy and cheery as ever which heightened Gray's spirits a bit despite him not letting it show. When they went their separate ways, Happy followed Carla as expected, Natsu and Gray sat down for a bit and decided to address the situation.

"So what happened back there?" asked Natsu once they had found a quiet spot away from possible listeners.

"She asked me if I wanted to marry her, and then I said maybe after…" Gray began but then he remembered that Natsu had no idea that Juvia might be pregnant, and he wasn't sure if he wanted Natsu to know. He knew that Natsu was one of his best friends, but this seemed like more a private thing and something you would only tell people if it was confirmed, but this was just a possibility. After taking some very quick moments to think about it, he decided not to tell Natsu.

"… I said maybe later when we find out for sure if we are right for each other because we have only been together for two weeks" Explained Gray, but Natsu looked very surprised. He didn't pick up on the sudden change in words, he picked up on the two weeks together part.

"You guys have been together for two weeks?!" Asked Natsu shocked

"Oh yeah…. We kept it secret at first." Said Gray relived that Natsu didn't pick up on the fact that Gray was hiding something else from him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Natsu sounding uncharacteristically not angry about the fact that Gray hid something from him and didn't tell him at the precise second it happened. Gray wasn't sure why he didn't want to keep his relationship with Juvia secret because he sure as hell wasn't embarrassed by her. Maybe it was because him getting a girlfriend would show the guild he had a soft side and wouldn't seem so tough to Natsu or Gajeel anymore, or maybe it was because him having a girlfriend would be an obvious weakness for others to attack or mock him for, which would not only be bad for him but also for her. Or maybe it was because him being with Juvia would make him look like a dick, because she had been chasing him for the better part of a year, they had been through thick and thin and he always rejected her when she threw herself at him which made him look like a little bit of a dick, but it just showed he didn't like her, however if he was to be with her all those nasty things he did rejecting her would seem like he did them just for fun making him look like an even more of a dick. There were all these reasons why he wanted to keep him and her a secret, but he couldn't decide which one it was that made him want to keep her secret, maybe it was a mix of all of them. Maybe it was none of them and was a different reason entirely, he wasn't sure really.

"We just kept it secret, we were gonna tell you guys soon but today when you guys barged in on us you found out anyway" Said Gray bluntly, looking up to the sky. How long had he been away from Juvia now? It was mid-day when they left and now the sun was setting… would she have forgiven him yet he wondered.

"Well anyway, that argument you had with her sure as hell ain't gonna be the last one, there is going to be loads more, and me and Lucy won't always be there to help. You should be more careful with your words man, or at least learn what ticks her off and avoid it." Said Natsu also realising that it was late, he knew that Gray would be wanting to get back to Juvia now, but he also felt that Gray needed to understand that those arguments aren't anything not normal.

Gray nodded at him to show he understood and thanked him for his advice, and then got up to go back to the Guild and see Juvia. As he walked off something inside him made him stop and ask Natsu a question while they were alone and in this kind of mindset.

"Before I go, you seemed oddly experienced with this stuff… there something you wanna tell me?" Gray asked Natsu as he also got to his feet.

"I'm not dating anyone if that's what you mean" Replied Natsu quietly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Doesn't have to be dating... is there someone you like?" Asked Gray, Natsu didn't reply, instead he gestured towards the direction of the Guild, ushering Gray to get going and that he did. He seemed like he was hiding something, but Gray ignored it knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with it and started back on his path to the Guild leaving Natsu to his thoughts.

10 minutes later, Gray entered the Guild hall, but Juvia was nowhere to be seen. Lucy saw him and ran up to him and told him everything was okay and that Juvia is fine and was waiting for Gray in her room. Gray thanked Lucy for her help with the situation, to which she laughed and blushed a little and told him to get going, which he once again did, it was now dark out. He soon found himself outside Juvia's room, he looked at the bottom of the door and couldn't see any light escaping the bottom of the door which meant she had either got there too late and she had gone to sleep or she was waiting for him in the dark. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see her on her bed with three boxes of tissues beside her, her face tearstained and her eye's misty. When she saw him, she threw everything aside and ran to him, he met her halfway and she leapt into his arms. Gray spun her around as she landed in his arms.

"My Beloved, I am so sorry" Juvia whimpered as if scared of him leaving her after that small petty thing.

"Me too" Gray giggled trying to cheer her up, he then carried her over to her bed, gently laid her on it, sat on the side of the bed. Juvia sat up next to him and wrapped her arms around him and began to whimper in his shoulder. After a few moments of Juvia whimpering and sniffling and Gray trying to make it better, Juvia began to speak.

"Gray, you don't understand how much I need you. I used to stalk you, I'm sure you know…" Juvia began, Gray laughed and told her to continue.

"I was stalking you because my sanity was at stake, all through my life I was rejected by men, but during our first fight you showed me kindness. When sanity is at stake, the brain automatically clings to the last bit of hope it has left... and you are my last hope of sanity Gray... I need you more than you could ever imagine" Juvia cried burying her face in his chest, her grip on him tightening.

"Please don't leave me" Juvia whimpered, Gray couldn't help but think she sounded like an upset puppy when she was whimpering to him, and it kind of melted him on the inside. He would never say it… but she may have found a weakness for him.

"You don't have to worry Juv, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Gray laughed, allowing himself to fall backwards onto the bed, without thinking that it would make him venerable. Juvia sized her chance and threw one leg over him and sat up ontop of him, but she was too embarrassed by her tear stained face still so she kept her face buried in Gray's chest.

"Well… Just in case, I thought I tell you" Whimpered Juvia, Gray could hear that she was tired, and so was he when he thought about it. Either that or he didn't want to move from this moment. He rolled on his side so Juvia fell off him back onto the bed, and Gray lay next to her. They both decided to stay there as the lights were already off, fully clothed and fall asleep together. Although Gray couldn't seem to forget about Natsu and wondered why didn't he reply to him when he asked if he liked anyone. Was he hiding something, or did he just not want to tell Gray anything? Gray began to wonder, if Natsu did like someone who would it be…


End file.
